Crash Tag Team Racing 2: Dimentional Twist(revamped version!)
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Neo Cortex has issued a challenge to a rival scientist known as Nevara Sane. What happens when she drags five people from the real world along for the ride? (Rated T for violence, foul language, triggering themes, and suggestive themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**To eveeryone who thinks the title soounds familiar, that's because it's a revamped version of ny old fic. I've wanted to rewrite this for a while now and my bro FlaminDead thought it would be a good idea, so here it is!**

 **This chapter is basically just an introduction chapter, the next chapter will also be an introduction to the six people that will be taking part in this fic!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Laughter echoed through a dark room, a silhouette of a woman could barely be seen as she walked to a table and turned on a dim light. She put on a long white lab coat and her long, flowing red hair trailed behind her as she moved from one end of the table to the other like she was working on something. A bright light then lit up her work area as the screen of her large supercomputer kicked on, showing she had an incoming video call.

She sighed and pushed a button on the computer's screen, answering the call without even seeing who was calling. "Yes, what is it?"

"Hello, Nevara."

The woman mentally smacked herself, then looked up at the computer screen and glared at the man that had decided to video call her at this time. "Neo Cortex, to what do I owe this sudden call?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to my old friend. Is that such a bad thing?" the short, yellow skinned scientist asked with an obviously fake innocent smile.

"Yes." Nevara replied in a monotone voice. "Now, what do you want?"

"You can see right through me, can't you?"

"Like a ghost, Neo. Now out with it or I'm hanging up."

"Ok, fine, don't hang up! I was calling to issue a challenge. Gather a team of six and meet me at Von Clutch's Motor World in two days. If you accept and show up, I will explain the challenge more."

"And if I DON'T...?" The red-haired woman asked, green eyes darkening as she crossed her arms.

"Then you have to hand over your recent project~"

Nevara stomped her foot like a child who got their cookie taken away. "You are NOT getting my Dimension Twister Ray! Not a chance!"

Neo Cortex simply grinned. "I'll see you in two days...Doctor N Sane..."

Nevara slammed her fist on the table as the call ended, leaving her with only the dim light in the room.

"How am I supposed to come up with six people for this damn challenge?!" She growled to herself, grabbing her hair in both fists and pulling hard enough to give herself a headache.

Her attention then turned to the 'project' that was threatened to be taken away from her: the Dimension Twister Ray. It looked like an oversized futuristic styled pistol with roses painted on it. It was programmed to rip through dimensions and open a portal wherever she pleased, she could even pull others through if she wanted.

"I guess it's time to put you through your first official test, then..." she sighed as she reached for the gun and began punching numbers in on a keypad on the bottom of the gun's handle. "...let's go to the real world, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Only two people(Josh and Jojo) in this chapter are based on my real friends, the rest are made up.**

 **I'm going to change things up a bit. Only 5 people will be taken, Nevara will make number six for her team.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A blonde haired, blue eyed woman sat in front of her old Playstation 2 playing her copy of Crash Tag Team Racing. This woman was named Dystiny, but simply sent by Desi or Dee for short. She was currently watching the final cutscene of the game with a smile on her face...until the screen suddenly went dark and was filled with purple static.

"Hey! What gives?!" She threw her hands up in frustration, dropping her controller onto the couch cushion next to her.

"Hello, Dee." said a voice.

"How do you know my nickname?" Dee asked, confused.

"I need your help, darling. Come with me." replied the voice.

Before Dee could say anything, she was pulled into the tv.

...

A bunch of Dee's online friends had been messaging her for an hour now, none of them were getting an answer so a few of them that knew where she lived decided to go check on her. The first to arrive was Jojo a young man with fluffy brown hair and greenish brown eyes. After him was Josh, who had crewcut brown hair and blue eyes. Soon to follow was Ellie, a brunette with bright green eyes. Last to show was Rey, a blonde haired guy with teal colored eyes. They all entered Desi's apartment together, immediately searching for their friend.

"This isn't like her..." Josh said as he entered the living room. He noticed the tv screen and got close to it. "Hey, guys, come look at this!"

The rest of the group got closer and they all felt as if they were being pulled before they were all enttering the tv screen. Once the room was empty, the tv shut off on its own.

...

The sound of a robotic voice filled the air, the five young adults were all unconcious and floating in tubes that were connected to machines.

 _"Process complete. Transformation sequence activated."_

 _"Subject one: Dee. Animal: bandicoot."_

 _"Subject two: Josh. Animal: German Shepherd."_

 _"Subject three: Jojo. Animal: Sabertooth Tiger."_

 _"Subject four: Ellie. Animal: Arctic Fox."_

 _"Subject five: Rey. Animal: Hawk."_

 _"Transformation sequence complete. Releasing subjects."_

The tubes opened, making the five newly changed young adults fall to the ground. They were all staring at each other in confusion, glad they were all covered in fur or feathers because their clothes were removed before they were dropped into the tubes...but strangely enough they still had their underwear on. Either way, they all felt awkward seeing each other without any clothes on.

"Welcome, team!" Said a female voice as a woman came over, a floating table covered in clothes following behind her. She continued to talk as the group stared at her. "My name is Nevara Sane. You're all probably wondering why you're all here. You see, I have been challenged by my rival Doctor Neo Cortex. He and I will be using teams of six to compete against each other, six meaning us commanding five teammates. What all we'll be taking part in, I'm unsure, but we'll find out tomorrow. You've all been in those tubes for an entire day while your bodies went through the transition from human to animal. What I have to tell you is simple: help me win amd you can go home. Refuse and you'll be forced to be my mindless slaves forever. Deal?"

The group was silent, then they all just nodded seeing as there wasn't any other way out of this.

"Excellent!" Nevara clapped her hands joyfully, then turned to the floating table behind her. "Come and get some clothes on, no need to run around naked."

Josh, now a brown and black German Shepherd dog, was the first one to step forward and find some clothes that would fit him. He put on black cargo pants, black combat boots, and put on a tan shirt that he tucked into his pants.

Jojo, who was now a brown furred sabretooth tiger, was the next to come forward. He chose to wear a white t-shirt, a denim jacket, faded jeans, and a pair of dark grey running shoes that ended up ripping slightly from the claws on his feet.

Ellie, a snow white arctic fox, was next. She picked a sparkling silverish blue skirt, a bright blue thin strapped top, and white ballet-styled shoes.

Rey, a red-tailed hawk, came forward next. He chose to wear only a pair of dark jeans and a pair of tan colored combat boots.

Last was Dee, who was now a bandicoot with pumpkin orange colored fur. She chose a dark blue athletic halter top, black knee length leggings, dark blue athletic shoes with black laces, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of steampunk styled goggles with black lenses. She was then surprised to see her phone and headphones on the table, so she grabbed them as well.

"Oh, you all look wonderful!" Nevara said, giggling like a child who had just got a puppy for their birthday. "Let's get in the car and get going, we should arrive at the meeting place in the morning."

Nevara led the five members of her team to a black and red painted limo, but as they got in she looked at some information she had gathered while her captives were in the tubes during their transformations.

Nevara grinned, thinking as she got into the limo. _"The Dimention Twister Ray had caused a few side effects...but I can use them to my advantage...my team has aquired some unique abilities, so this competition is as good as MINE!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hey, all! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Let's play a little game, shall we?**

 **First: what side effects(mentioned in the previous chapter) do you think will occur?**

 **Second: guess which event(fanfic) that's being referenced!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(Dee's POV)

I sat in the limo with the others, headphones on and music blasting to drown them out. Josh and Rey seemed to be in some sort of disagreement, while Jojo and Ellie were simply trying to keep them calm to prevent them from getting into a fight. I was humming along to a dubstep song when someone tapped my arm, causing me to stop.

"What?" I asked, taking off my headphones and putting them around my neck as I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"Were you even listening?" Rey asked.

"Nope! I was busy, thank you very much..." I answered, sticking my tongue out and putting my headphones back on.

I saw Rey roll his eyes as he turned and started talking to Josh again. My friends know that when it comes to my music, it's best to leave me alone.

...

A few hours later, I felt the limo stop moving and opened my eyes. I stratched my head in confusion because I didn't remember falling asleep, but then I shrugged it off as I got out with everyone else. I looked around and froze, a smile creeping on my face once I realized where we were.

"Oh...my...gods..." I began getting excited. I then started jumping up and down happily. "We're in my game! We're at Von Clutch's Motorworld in my Crash Tag Team Racing game!"

My friends simply shook their heads at my childishness, except for Jojo who was smiling wide because he was a fan of the Crash game series as well. We stepped onto a platform that took us to the meeting room. My heart nearly stopped and I felt as if I had the wind knocked out of me as we stepped off the platform and the other team turned their attention to us.

"Nevara Sane, I'm surprised you actually decided to show up...and with an actual team instead of clones of yourself like the last time we met." Dr. Cortex spoke as he walked closer. His expression turned from amused to annoyed as his eyes caught sight of me. "...really? Another one?"

I stuck up my middle finger, causing Nevara to stand in front of me.

"Yes, Neo, another one. But she's on MY team, not yours...right, Dee?" Nevara said, glancing back at me.

I huffed and crossed my arms with an offended look on my face.

Nevara continued standing in front of me as she began talking again. "Now, Neo...why don't you tell us exactly why we're all here? It seems your team is about as clueless as mine."

The shorter scientist simply nodded as all attention turned to him, he spoke to everyone but kept his eyes on Nevara. "I'll be challenging your team in the same style as an event we participated in a few years ago. There will be multiple challenges, the team with the most points at the end of the competition will be the winner..."

I rolled my eyes as he talked, putting on my headphones and playing music to drown out the boringness of the conversation. I glanced over at the other team, mostly watching the bandicoots. There were three of them, but I was the only one on my team so I was a bit upset. The good thing was in the room with three of my childhood heroes. Once the three of them noticed me lookig at them, I turned my back towards them, embarrassed that I had been staring the entire time.

I heard Dr Cortex's voice as the song I was listening stopped playing and the next one was about to start.

"...the first event is going to be a simple car race, so choose two team members to compete with you. Racing with me will be N Gin and Nina."

Nevara sighed and shook her head. "Of course...hmmm..." Nevara looked among the team before deciding "...I choose Josh and Ellie."

The three villains on the other team simply stared at Josh and Ellie for a moment before getting on a platform that was to take them down to the actual amusement park. Nevara, Josh, and Ellie joined them and the platform lowered, leaving the rest of us in the meeting room.

I took my headphones off and pulled Rey and Jojo aside to talk to them. "Ok, how is this supposed to work? We don't even have cars!"

Rey shrugged. "Maybe Nevara has something planned?"

Jojo nodded in agreement with Rey. "She seems like she knows what she's doing."

"Well, I don't trust her." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Coco's voice then echoed across the room. "You three coming to watch the race or not?"

I looked at my teammates, who simply shrugged, before sighing. "Yeah, we're coming..."

I put my headphones back on as the six of us got on the platform that had returned from its previous trip. We all stood in silence as we were taken down to the park.

I stepped off the platform before anyone else did, music blasting in my ears as I thought out loud. "Let the games begin..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: The cars that the members of the N team are driving can be found if you search 'Crash Tag Team Racing cars' and you can look at images or there will be a link to take you to the wiki page for the descriptions of the cars and there should be pictures at the bottom of the wiki page.**

 **The cars that Nevara, Josh, and Ellie are driving are going to be drawn and put on my DeviantArt page, I'm under the name Twisted-Dubstep-Girl on that site.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(Dee's POV)

It took only a few moments to arrive at the Tiki Turbo race track, the starting track of the game and the first part of the competition. Nevara, Ellie, and Josh had met us on the sidelines so we could talk before the race started.

"How are we going to race? We don't even have cars!" Ellie said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I have that taken care of." Nevara replied with a grin, handing Josh and Ellie each a small metal box that fit in their palms. "These are programmed to open and transform into your cars, you just have to push a button and put them down at the starting line."

Josh looked at the metal box in his hand and saw words on the side. "Saint's Fire...what?"

"Your cars have names. It's a weird thing, I know." Nevara said with a shrug. "Mine's the Poison Rose."

Ellie looked at what hers said. "...Frozen Heart."

We all turned as the villains on the opposing team drove up to the start line in their cars. Nina was in the Angsterator, N Gin was driving his Doom Buggy, and Dr. Cortex was driving the Deadinator. The three of them stared impatiently in our direction, waiting for our three participants.

Josh was the first to get into his spot and activate the small box, putting it on the track. There was a bunch of sounds like gears and metal scraping together as the little box became a driveable vehicle. The body was that of a military styled jeep with armored tires. It was painted a deep army green with blue and white ombre flames on the sides and on the hood. Josh looked impressed as he hopped into the driver's seat, starting up his racer to prepare for the race.

Ellie was next, repeating Josh's actions and her metal box turned into her race vehicle. The body was similar to a convertible car and had large off road tires. The car was painted white with a snowflake pattern, and there was a heart made of ice painted on the hood.

Nevara was the final one in her place at the starting line, repeating the actions of Josh and Ellie. Her car was a topless black limosene with purple roses painted on the sides, armored off-road tires, and spikes sticking out of the hubcaps of the tires.

With all drivers in their cars, the countdown to start began. Once the race started, I actually left the track to explore the park a bit. I wasn't alone, Jojo walked with me while Rey stayed behind to watch the race.

"You know, this isn't actually half bad." I said to Jojo as we walked, having my headphones only halfway on so I could still hear my music.

"Yeah, I never expected to be pulled into a game. And a game in one of our favorite series at that!" Jojo agreed.

I jumped slightly in surprise as my phone vibrated, so I pulled it out to look and see that someone connected me to a live showing of the race. "Hey, look! Josh is in first pace so far!"

Jojo looked at my phone as well, but then we both covered our eyes when our friend's car was blown up. After a quick moment, Josh was back in his car driving again...and both only had a few scratches on them! Second lap started and Josh had been pushed back to fourth, with Ellie in dead last and Nevara in third. Once Josh caught up to Nevara, she waved at him before pushing a button in her car...making her and Josh's car lash together and fuse into a black and green armored car that had flaming roses on the sides with giant armored tires and spikes still sticking out of the hubcaps of the tires. Nevara was then seen sitting at a turret which resembled a fully automatic machine gun fused with a tank's cannon. She started firing the large gun, launching giant capssules that exploded on impact and scattered metal thorn-like spikes everywhere.

"Do you think we have a chance at winning any of this?" Jojo asked as we started walking again.

"Dude, I hope so...hell, it'd probably be easier if we had some sort of super powers or something." I sighed, putting my phone in my pocket as we headed to find something to eat.

We actually found a snack bar and it looked to be in pretty new condition, so we got a thing of popcorn to share and a couple bottles of water. I tossed a handful of popcorn in my mouth as I pulled out my phone to check the race, it was the third lap and Josh was tied for first with Nina. Jojo watched as well, sipping his water as we watched the finish line grow near. Nina swerved and rammed her car into Josh's to knock him over to the side a bit, which gave her a slight advantage and let her win while Josh finished in second place. Nevara was came in third, Neo Cortex in fourth, Ellie in fifth, and N Gin in sixth.

"Let's go meet up with the team and see what's going on next..." I said in a tired voice, Jojo just followed silently as we headed to met up with everyone at the track.

...(Back at the track)...

When we arrived, everyone was gathered on the sidelines waiting to hear what the next comptetition is.

After congratulating Nina and complaining at N Gin, Dr. Cortex turned to address the rest of us. "You're team has only manage to slightly impress me, Nevara. You need to step up your game, second place doesn't win competitions." He shot a grin at our team leader, who only crossed her arms and glared in response, but Neo ignored her and continued talking. "The next competition will be simple: an obstacle course. You only need to choose one team mate to take part in this one, so choose wisely and meet us at the front gates in an hour."

As the other team left, Nevara stomped her foot in annoyance. "He's SO annoying...but I have to choose one of you to compete. Any volunteers?"

Nobody said anything, until I noticed the other team was watching from a distance. "I'll do it. I haven't done an obstacle course since back in high school."

Nevara smiled. "I like your attitude, Dee! So you'll be taking part in the obstacle course for our team."

I nodded and put my headphones on, looking through my phone for the right music to listen to get me fired up for the next event.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's me again! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with other things and I'm finally getting back to this.**

 **Any time I mention a song, feel free to look it up and give it a listen! Unless, of course, you don't like dubstep or hard rock or any variation of metal.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(Dee's POV)

"This is all just weird..." I told Jojo as we walked towards the front entrance of the park. Jojo and I walked slightly behind everyone as we talked.

"You think so?" He responded.

"Uh, yeah. We're being forced to compete in order for us to be able to go home, but so far it seems we're at a disadvantage. Me and you know these characters better than anyone else, so we need to look for some sort of weakness to get ourselves ahead." I said.

"Yeah, that's true...it's kinda weird being stuck here."

"That's what I just said!" I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"Everything ok back there?" Nevara asked as she looked back at us.

We gave her a thumbs up and she looked forward again.

 ** _(Moments Later)_**

We arrived at the front gates of the park and met up with the other team, as well as Von Clutch and Pasadena who were staring at us with amused curiosity.

After introductions that I didn't pay attention to because I started listening to music, we were lead outside the park gates to an area on the outside that was nothing but a metal platform that was about half the size of a football field. There was a lot of talking, and when Jojo started sending my glances I paused my music and started listening.

"...you fall off, you retry the obstacle. You have three tries to finish the course or else you forfeit. Everyone got it?" Von Clutch explained, looking at everyone and we nodded. "Good. Competitors, step forward."

I had my headphones around my neck as I stepped forward, then I looked over to see Crash was the one running the course for the other team. We turned to face each other for a moment and we shook hands and I gave him a kind smile before turning away again and going through my music. I nearly dropped my phone as the ground started to shake, then the metal platform opened and the obstacle course we were supposed to run came out of the ground.

"Oh. My. Gods..." I gasped as I looked at the course. "...what did I get myself into?"

The course was HUGE. The first obstacle was a wall that you had to climb over, then there was a series of rope swings, followed by monkey bars, then a balance beam, then walls on each side of a snake pit that we had to avoid by jumping from one wall to the other by using pegs and footholds on the wall, following that was sawblades we had to dodge, and finally it was a straight run to a finish line.

Pasadena then stood in front of us as Crash and I stood at the starting line. "Ok, you two. On your mark...get set..."

There was a sound of an airhorn that scared the hell out of us both, I nearly dropped my phone again which made me choose a random song. We started running towards the first obstacle as the song, which was Boss Mode by Knife Party started to play. We both got over the wall easily, I stumbled for a moment on the first few ropes when my hands slipped, but I caught up to Crash quickly. We started on the monkey bars and I started to get ahead, seeing as my school's course had a set, but these were longer. I felt some strange tingling in my hands as I touched the last bar but I brushed it off...until I heard what sounded like a zapping noise after I had started the balance beam. I looked back to see that Crash had gotten electrocuted when he touched the last bar and he fell to the ground, but then he got up quickly and redid the obstacle with no problem this time. He stared catching up to me on the balance beam, but then I kept the lead as I jumped immediately to the next obstacle. I froze for a moment on a wall as I looked into the snake pit, shivering in fear due to having a snake phobia. I moved to the next little area to grab onto then jumped to the wall across from it, but felt the weird tingling in my hand again and watched as sparks jumped from the part of the wall that my hand was touching.

"That's new..." I said to myself, continuing with the obstacle.

I heard Crash yell as he got shocked again, but I fell into the snake pit with him when my foot slipped off of a foothold. The two of us were surrounded by snakes and I actually felt like crying as I found myself about to have a panic attack. I looked around quickly and found a ladder that we could climb to get out, but it was short and didn't reach the ground. I walked over to the ladder, carefully so I wouldn't step on any of the snakes, and tried to jump up to the ladder but I was too short. I stared at the ladder for a moment, then noticed it was the kind that slides down to make it longer. I looked at my hands and noticed sparks coming from them, so I stood still as I reached towards the ladder and it slid down to me. As I touched the ladder, it began to glow with electricity and sparks jumped from it as I climbed. Once I was out of the pit I redid the obstacle without a problem, then I headed towards the sawblades. I don't know how long I stood staring at the whirling blades of death, but it was long enough for Crash to catch up after waiting for the electricity to fade from the ladder to the snake pit. He rushed ahead of me into the sawblades and was dodging them like it was nothing new to him. I sighed and ran after him, occasionally having to roll to avoid getting shredded to pieces. I caught up to him at the last sawblade and tripped, which allowed him to get ahead again.

"Not happening, dude..." I growled as I pulled myself into a crouched position, then as the sog on my phone switched to Kyoto by Skrillex, I took off leaving a trail of sparks behind me as I quickly took the lead and crossed the finish line.

I got close to my team and tried to stop, tripped over my own two feet, and rolled before sliding face first which scratched my face up pretty badly. Jojo helped me up, then he flinched back as he looked at me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked as I dusted myself off.

Nevara pulled out a pocket sized mirror and let me see myself. My hair and fur had grass stuck in it, my nose was bleeding, I had a chipped front tooth, and there were little scratches all over my face. Worst of all, I had managed to get a deep cut on my left arm from one of the sawblades.

"Well, that tooth's not growing back..." I said as Nevara put the mirror away. "...but what was with the weird electricky stuff that I started doing?"

Nevara then pulled out a laptop from a bag that she had grabbed from the limo while I was running the course. She began typing something and read some things before speaking.

"Well...it seems to be a side effect from when I pulled you into this world..." she told me. "Your music seems to have triggered it."

I stared at her, a bit confused as well as nervous, and tried getting some of the grass out of my hair. Nevara did some more typing.

Nevara hummed as she typed and read, then she started talking again. "It seems that the rest of the team is affected as well, but their powers have yet to show."

Me and my friends looked among each other, then noticed the other team just staring in our direction. I sent them a glare as sparks jumped from my fur.

Von Clutch and Pasadena stood between our teams just in case any conflict were to happen.

"I think that's enough exitement for the day..." Pasadena said in a bit of a nervous voice.

"Why don't you show them to where they'll be staying tonight? I'll have the park drones prepare for tomorrow." Von Clutch told her as he went off towards a group of the park workers.

"This way, everyone." Pasadena told all of us as she started walking.

We all followed her as she lead us to a large building, and when we got inside she stopped at a entry room that had a hallway on each side..

"Ladies on the left hallway, guys on the right." She said, then showed us each to a room.

Once in my room, I found a medical kit and patched up my wounds. Nevara popped in my room just as I was opening the bathroom door.

"Dee, I'm doing laundry. Here's something clean to put on." She handed me a bag of clothes and I slipped in the bathroom, hiding behind the door as I handed her my dirty clothes to be washed.

Once she left, I showered and got all the grass off me. The water felt nice and I almost fell asleep standing up but I snapped out of it when I felt myself about to fall forward. I quickly finished cleaning up and got out, grabbing the outfit that Nevara handed me. It was a pair of solid black sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt for me to sleep in. The bag also had other clothes in it, but I would just put them on tomorrow or whenever. I slipped the comfortable clothes on and tossed myself into the bed in the room. It was surprisingly soft and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I snuggled under the blanket and placed my head on the pillow.

Tomorrow was going to be hell if I had to compete again...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please follow and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
